plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Microphone DJ 125
Hi! Hello, Imacherrybombyay125! Welcome to the wiki! This message is to let you know that you shouldn't make unecessary pages like "Gem Premium Plants" when there is already a page for it. I know that you are a new user, but in the future, don't repeat this. 10:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC) You may not be realizing this, but when you edit articles, you are removing all the categories from them too. Could you please stop that? ThePurplePi (talk) 10:03, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE:Videos Berries It's weird, but that's what it is. Strawberries are not berries in botanical sense, while avocados and bananas are. We have to stay consistent. If we call Guacodile and Banana Launcher berries because they are botanical berries, then we can't include Strawburst with them. See: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berry#Botanical_berries 1Zulu (talk) 05:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 13:27, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:12, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 14:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Whoa! Awesome job! :D Also, why don't you create a wordbubble instead of using code? Do you need help in creating one? ThePurplePi (talk) 14:47, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I made a wordbubble for you. To use it, type in Here is the result: ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 07:50, August 14, 2015 (UTC) You can test it out in my talk page. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 07:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Monopolypark (talk) 01:19, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Don't be sad. I also want you to get promoted! Dr. Hackerboss (Gaming Center) (talk) 06:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Answer to your message So you want that color I use in chat? If answer is yes ask Uselessguy for it. It is below my message :) ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 18:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC)}} Also, nice new name :P ThePurplePi (talk) 16:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 09:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Battles I think 5 is too much. How about change it to 3? MysteryKing (talk) 10:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 14:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not! I love Maroon 5, I'm addicted to the radio.Evergreen Gaming (talk) 03:24, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I thought of something to add to battles! REVERSE FLOW When using, all users counting down count up, and all counting up count down.This certainly helps if you are outnumbered! DatDramaPlant (talk) 07:56, September 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: October 3 I've got the idea for the next theme of Battle of the Users! A time travel theme! We start at 0AD. People with usernames that start with count down by 1 year (0AD - 1BC - 2BC) People with usernames that start with count up by a year (1BC - 0AD - 1AD) STEAL: REVERSE TIME! EMERGENCY: FULL BLAST (We're on a time machine after all). Counting Catastrophe: Blink of an eye (10x) = ... (saying, after all) IMMOBILIZER: WIRE CUT (Time machine) DatDramaPlant (talk) 09:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) You can do it. DatDramaPlant (talk) 10:27, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 15:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) You are killing my notification box with your forum activity XD Neon Peashooter (talk) 08:47, October 8, 2015 (UTC) . --TULO 19:51, October 14, 2015 (UTC)}} Hey, BOTU 6 is over, so can we have 7? DatDramaPlant (talk) 10:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Welcome back btw :) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 15:15, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude! well people calls you DJ, and they also call me DJ, so i think i can call you DJ125 so it would be different. The Aloha Dude, DJcraft789 (talk) 08:22, October 22, 2015 (UTC) By the way, you can only have one favorite plant in that template. --TULO 09:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I made them by myself. --TULO 12:13, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Font will only work if they're in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Just saying. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 13:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Template:TULO Archives --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 14:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Ask an admmin for that. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 12:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I already did. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 11:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mic, how to insert the Gallery? I just can add photos. Plus, where is the file for Jurassic Conehead? MyNameIsMyName (talk) 05:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) It's-a-me, Mario Yoshi Fan! Are you excited for the new area? (Jurrasic Marsh), in a prehistoric setting? Looks like the time machine have been gone back more than a million years! Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 09:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I got exactly 2222 edits in 2 months. Some coincidence. DatDramaPlant (talk) 07:08, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Dino Battles Time for Dino Battles yet? DatDramaPlant (talk) 07:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) --Gaming Center (talk) 07:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Reply to your message about templates Thanks for fixing them! They look good now. I just changed the fav area to Neon Mixtape Tour. This code will be or both of the plants bring Phat Beets: This one will be for both being Thyme Warps: This one will be with Thyme Warp being one the left and Phat Beet being on the right: And this one will be for Phat Beet being on the left and Thyme Warp on right: --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 14:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know which one do you want. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 14:10, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Do I need to change the other headers? (i.e.: Friends) --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 14:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC) --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 14:35, November 27, 2015 (UTC) More pictures coming soon!}}Phanminhnhat ( ) 09:09, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Micro! TULO edit your userpage without permission MiroPod (talk) 13:47, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Phanminhnhat (talk) 14:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC)